Bad Boy
by gaaraluver45
Summary: You're my bad boy fairytale. - High School fic; GaaSaku! RATED M. Read, review, and favorite if you'd like, please!
1. First Meeting

WARNING:

RATED M FOR

DRUGS.  
MATURE THEMES.  
AND  
LANGUAGE.

Chapter One

… First Meeting …

He lit the cigarette and sighed contently when the nicotine went deep inside of his throat. Exhaling a long puff of smoke, he tapped the cigarette so that some of the ashes could be removed. At moments like this, he could forget what was happening in his life; whether it be good or bad. Smoking was a bad habit and his sister would always cuss him out for doing it, but most of the time he ignored her. After all, she wasn't too far off from being like he was. Alcohol was _her_ poison, though.

With a sigh, he took another long, much needed drag, and threw the cigarette on the cement; just before stepping on it. School would start in ten minutes and he hated being late to first period. Not because he liked it, but because his teacher was like a Devil.

She would always send him off to the principal for just being two minutes late. Why would she do such a thing if she hadn't even started to teach yet? Some would think that she'd just tell him not to do it ever again, but no, she was definitely not like that. Ms. Mitarashi was just as bad as Mr. Hatake, only slightly worse.

Stepping away from the smoking pit, Gaara made his way towards the front doors of Konoha High; pushing them open to see students filing through the hallways. His classroom was 2-B, which was all the way at the other end. It would possibly take him a while, since so many of his classmates liked to lollygag in the hall, which annoyed him greatly, but he wouldn't say anything to them.

Gaara placed his hands inside of his pockets and proceeded through the hallway, liking the fact that most of the kids moved out of his way. He wasn't someone to be messed with, that much was true, though there were idiots who tried to challenge him. Sasuke Uchiha threatened him once, but then he stopped after the red head punched him in the face. Served him right for trying to start a fight that _everyone_ knew he wouldn't win.

Sighing, he avoided the stares of those around him, knowing that they were watching; judging. He honestly didn't care what others thought of him. He's had worse, especially when he was a child. Most wouldn't even come near him when he was younger.

So distracted by his thoughts, Gaara didn't notice the blond that was coming from the opposite direction; obviously blabbing away about nothing. That's when he slammed into her shoulder, causing her to fall backwards. He stumbled slightly, but stood his ground for the most part.

"Ah!" She yelped, while rubbing her shoulder slightly in pain. Once she looked up, a glare came across her eyes when she saw who ran into her. "_YOU_! Why don't you watch where you're going!?"

Gaara gave her a blank stare. "I wasn't the only one distracted." He said, his tone calm and collected. He knew how this girl worked and if she was angry, he shouldn't bother with arguing, because she always thought she was right. Even when she is wrong.

Ino stood up and straightened her blouse, while her bright blue hues narrowed upon him. "You jerk! Must you always be this way?! Why can't you just apologize and move on?"

The red haired male rolled his eyes, noticing that there were on-lookers now, obviously thrilled with seeing a fight just before school would start. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction, however, so he just shrugged and brushed past Ino and her posse.

For some strange reason, the faint smell of vanilla entered his nose, causing him to stop and look back. Her pink haired friend was standing next to her, obviously displeased with Gaara's actions. Why was it that he hasn't noticed her before?

Ino stomped her foot down, snapping him out his thoughts once more. "Don't you _dare_ turn your back on me."

"I have no time for you. I have to get to class. How about we argue another day, even though I still won't care what you have to say?"

That set her off again, but he just ignored her and continued to walk toward Anko's class. Gaara held some truth to his words, he really did not have time for her and her bullshit today.

_Females_. He thought to himself as he took a seat near the window. _Always trying to act like they're the victim._ Even though he couldn't help but wonder about the pink haired girl that was next to her. Was she new or something? Or was he really that dense? The only way for a girl to enter Ino's group was if they knew her really well.

Oh well, not like it mattered. She would always be on the other side of the fence. Popular, with pretty much every guy swooning over her. He really hated girls like that, but he didn't know her, so he guessed he shouldn't judge her, even though she probably judged him when he ran into Ino.

"HEY MAN!" A loud, obnoxious voice said to his right, causing him to frown. "I saw that whole situation in the hallway. You think Ino would be a little nicer, but no, apparently we're like the plague."

Gaara looked towards his friend Naruto and sighed, wishing that this knucklehead would leave him alone today. "Naruto. I have absolutely no patience today."

Naruto shook his head. "Geez, what crawled up your butt?" Then he couldn't help but laugh when his best friend gave him a death glare _and_ punched him on the arm.

* * *

Sakura took notice of him immediately. Was it his red hair? His jade-green eyes? Or the love symbol on top of his forehead? She couldn't put her finger on it, but when she first laid eyes on him, she couldn't help the awe she felt.

Did she even know him? Not really, but she wanted to get to know him. There was only one problem; Ino Yamanaka was her best friend and she absolutely hated him. Sakura had no idea why she did, but she didn't really feel like hearing that back story, especially if it involved Sasuke or whatever.

"I can't believe he didn't apologize." Ino said, once he was out of earshot. "Now I'm going to have to burn these clothes!"

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked, as she looked at the blond who was rubbing her shoulder. Was he truly that disgusting?

Ino looked at her like she grew two heads. "Sakura. You can't be serious! You've never heard of Sabaku No Gaara?"

Even those around them gasped a little bit. Why did Sakura suddenly feel like she didn't belong with this group anymore? "I have no idea who he is, Ino."

"He used to go to Suna, until they expelled him. No one knows why, but they assumed it was because he assaulted a teacher. You've never noticed that he is usually in the principal's office? You work there sometimes!"

When Sakura didn't comment, Ino continued. "Anyway, like I was saying… he's been on probation three time since he's been here. Sasuke-kun told me that he was caught doing something illegal. He couldn't share the information, but I bet he was doing drugs."

Sakura shook her head. Did she honestly want to hear this story? Why did Ino insist on knowing everything about him if he was such a bad guy?

Ino snorted once they sat down in their class. "One time he was at Shikamaru's party, since they're buddies and all, but that's not the point. I saw him smoking outside with this cute guy, so I decided to go talk to him. Before I could even say a word, Gaara interrupted me and said that he wasn't interested and that he would _never_ be interested. Who says that kind of stuff to a girl?!"

The pinkette was curious as to why Ino decided to approach him in the first place. If she was so afraid of him, why would she bother? Maybe she was just trying to get a good lay? Ino was always trying to get with someone, but Sakura didn't tell her how slutty she seemed at times.

Before Ino could say anything else, their teacher walked in and began teaching the class. Sakura zoned out and began doodling in her notebook; thinking about the red haired male who her best friend apparently hated to the core. Maybe if she heard his story…

_No. Don't think like that. _She thought to herself. She knew what would happen if she began to get into the wrong crowd, so for now, her curiosity was going to stay underground. She didn't need to sacrifice everything she has worked so hard to achieve.

"Oh by the way, Shikamaru is having another party this weekend. Wanna go?"

Sakura thought for a second. "Sure." Maybe he would be there. Maybe not. But she wanted to that chance and speak to him before getting her opinion.

Now she was actually excited to go home.


	2. The Party

WARNING: RATED M FOR DRUGS.  
MATURE THEMES.  
AND  
LANGUAGE.

Chapter Two

… The Party …

Throughout the week, Gaara noticed two things. _One_: Sakura was in his drama class and has been all semester, though he's just now seeing her. And _two_: She was pretty attractive for a drama queen. He didn't want to admit it, so he just kept those things to himself. Besides, she barely looked at him throughout the day. Maybe him running into Ino really kept her away? Though that's kind of a dumb reason… but wait, why was he even thinking of this?!

With a low growl, he turned his attention back towards his teacher who was blabbing away about some play they were going to do. He wasn't sure why he even signed up for this class in the first place. Maybe because it was an easy A?

"Man… Romeo and Juliet? That's such a cliché!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled to his right, groaning a little in the process.

Mr. Hatake squinted the one eye they _could_ see and smiled. "Kiba, you know how I am. The school wants to do a play at least every year." He turned to the side and mumbled underneath his breath; "And this is the easiest one to do."

Even though he expected no one to hear him, Gaara was in earshot. _Lazy._ He thought to himself, but he wasn't complaining. Everyone in the drama class would_ have_ to take a roll. Perhaps he could just be in the background hiding? He didn't like acting…

But once his eyes landed on Sakura, he saw that she seemed a little excited. Did she actually like this class? How sad… he was just beginning to think she was interesting. Oh well, now that was over with, he would get on with his life… and… still be the same.

Gaara tried his best to just _stop thinking_ and shut out the world around him. At this rate he wouldn't even want to attend that blasted party Shikamaru had invited him to last week. Why would he even _want_ to go?_ Everyone_ would be there. Including… He stopped his train of thought and looked at Sakura for a moment. That meant she was probably going if her best friend was.

This was definitely going to be interesting.

Before Kiba could argue with the teacher even more, the bell rang, signaling that the day was now over. Most rushed out of their seats, but all Gaara did was stand and throw his bookbag over his right shoulder; taking note that Sakura was watching him. She wasn't too subtle with her attempts. He thought it was kind of cute, but he wouldn't admit that. Not even to himself…

Shaking his head, he turned away from her and headed outside towards the smoking pit. He would have one good cigarette before he went home. Temari would appreciate that, right?

Just as he lit the cigarette, footsteps approached him, and he looked to see who it was; though he was actually kind of surprised to see that pink haired girl standing in front of him. A determined look was in her eyes, but he paid no attention to that and went back to smoking.

"Gaara… right?" She asked, a small smile appearing on her lips as she did so. But when he didn't answer, the smile faded and she turned her head away, before coughing awkwardly into her hand. "Look, you don't have to be all tough with me and act like a silent badass."

He flicked some the ashes away and blew smoke into her face. Was that signal enough that he didn't want to talk to her? Obviously not, she didn't budge. That caused him to roll his eyes and throw the cigarette onto the ground before stomping on it.

"I figured you'd walk away if I did that. I guess I was wrong."

She blinked. "Oh… I…" Sakura stuttered a little bit. "It doesn't matter. I was wondering something if you don't mind me asking?"

"I mind, but go ahead and ask. You never know what I could say."

It was if she was astonished with how he was speaking to her. He wasn't being rude or disrespectful, even though she could tell he really didn't want to talk to her.

"Why were you expelled from Suna? Why were on probation so many times?"

His eyes widening in surprise stated that he truly didn't expect _those_ questions. "I assume Ino told you all that? You do realize she is wrong, right? Besides the probation part, I wasn't expelled from Suna. I moved to get away. Haven't you ever wanted that? To just get away from it all and live your life like it should be lived?"

Now it was _his_ turn to surprise _her_. She didn't expect such an answer from him, a guy who insulted Ino at every chance he would get, or a guy who liked to intimidate students just for looking at him the wrong way. No, she definitely thought something different.

"I think that's all I wanted to ask you… thank you."

His hard stare signaled that it was time for her to leave and so she did, only looking back once with a smile. When she rounded the corner, Gaara turned to walk away as well, wondering exactly what had just happened at that moment. Did he just have a conversation with Sakura Haruno? Of course, that wasn't a dream. But she asked him about what happened instead of making assumptions.

That was a shocker, especially for him. All his life those around him would mock him, tease him, and laugh in his face because they wanted to fit in. Not her though. She actually wanted to hear his side and she _believed_ him. What was it about Sakura Haruno that was so interesting? He had a feeling that he was going to find out soon, because the curiosity was killing him.

_Somewhat._

* * *

The night came by real fast, with Sakura Haruno getting dressed and ready for that party she was about to go to with her best friend. Though she wasn't going to be spending all of her time with the blond. As soon as Ino was drunk, Sakura would go find Gaara and finish their conversation. He still didn't tell her why he was on probation. She assumed Ino was wrong and only liked to think she was right because Sasuke said that he did illegal stuff.

Shaking her head, the pinkette grabbed her shoes and put them on, looking at herself in the mirror. A thigh-length white dress, matching heels, and some jewelry to match. Surprisingly she looked pretty good. There was no one she wanted to impress, at least she kept telling herself that.

The doorbell rang, signaling that her friends were here. Luckily her father was out of town and her mother was working late at the hospital again. She didn't have to worry about getting home late because they wouldn't even know!

Running down the stairs, Sakura hurried towards the door and saw Ino with a huge smile on her face. "Girl, you're not going to believe it! Sasuke-kun asked me to be his date for the party! I'm sorry but you're probably going to be by yourself for most of the night."

Ino had no idea how wrong she was. Sakura refused to let her know that, so instead, she smiled and pretended to be happy for her friend. Ino was making a mistake, but she wouldn't know that until Sasuke managed to get into her pants. Oh well, that will be her fault.

"Come on girl!"

They rushed to Shikamaru's house, which was only a couple of blocks away. There wasn't too much noise, but she could tell there was a party on the inside.

Ino parked on the other side of the street and grabbed her hand, practically dragging her inside. Once they made it to the living room, Ino disappeared and left Sakura by herself. That meant she had to go look for Gaara now. Hopefully the blond won't see her with him. That definitely wouldn't end well and she didn't feel like dealing with gossip.

When she stepped outside, she saw him standing by the pool with Naruto beside him. This was going to be difficult, but she wanted to speak to him. She had so much courage before. For some reason she was acting like a scaredy cat.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura headed towards them, and ignored Naruto when he said hello. Instead, she gave Gaara a small smile. "Hey Gaara. About earlier…"

He glared at her. "What do you want now?"

Taken aback, Sakura laughed a little bit to avoid the awkwardness. "You didn't answer my other question."

"Go away, Naruto."

Naruto didn't ask why, he just did what his best friend told him to. That meant the two of them would be alone. At least as alone as they could make it.

"I didn't answer it because it was none of your business. Let Ino explain it to you. She told you it was drugs, didn't she?"

Sakura could only nod shyly, not really liking the tone he was giving her, but she wasn't going to back down. Especially now that she saw his eyes more clearly, she noticed he was sad. He wasn't just some tough male, he was broken as well.

That caused her to gasp a little, leaving him to look at her in question. What was it about his eyes that made her want to cry? There was so much story there… so much hurt… so much pain. Is that why he pushed others away?

"Please tell me…? I know that's not what happened."

Gaara sighed irritably. "I don't know what you want from me."

"An answer!"

He clenched his teeth and looked away from her. "I punched a police officer. Satisfied?" When she didn't say anything, he gave her a mock laugh. "Of course you aren't. How about you just forget about me and go back to your perfect life? Oh and stop staring at me like that."

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Staring at you like what?"

"Like you want to fix me."

It all happened in a blur. Sasuke running, Gaara falling into the pool, and the cursing that happened after it. Sakura looked at Ino who was snickering proudly at what happened, which caused her to frown.

She looked at Gaara who was climbing out and before she could stop him, he punched Sasuke in the face. So hard, that he stumbled back a couple of feet. "That's for pushing me into the pool and soaking my cigarettes so now I have to go buy more."

He turned towards Sakura. "You stay away from me. You're going to bring me nothing but fucking trouble. I don't feel like fucking you and leaving you shattered into pieces, so back the fuck up. You're not my type, you _never_ will be."

That's when he walked away, causing Sakura to sigh. She had no idea what in the hell just happened, but she had a feeling this was going to be the talk of the school for the next few days.

Awesome.


	3. Gossip

WARNING:

RATED M FOR DRUGS.  
MATURE THEMES.  
AND  
LANGUAGE.

A/N: I'm just loving the reviews! If I'm making a big mistake with something, go ahead and tell me that too! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Three

… Gossip …

He fucking hated her.

Before she entered his life, there were no rumors. Now, ever since what happened on Friday, no one would stop talking about him. Unless he looked at them, but he knew they were still thinking about it. They were just waiting for a chance to start the gossip again. Once he turned away, their whispering would begin again and he'd try to ignore them the best he could.

She destroyed everything he built. The brick wall that blocked everyone out was now torn down. All because that stupid bitch couldn't keep her curiosity to herself. He may have taken it out of proportion, but he can't stand when others butt into his business.

"Did you hear? Sakura Haruno and Gaara Sabaku No are having a secret affair. Kind of cute, actually. Pink hair and red hair? That'll be interesting for their children someday!"

Now they were talking about kids? What the fuck? Gaara sighed irritably and slammed his head onto his desk; wishing that the day was over and that he could go home.

"Gaara," Naruto mumbled his name, as he took a seat next to him. "Cheer up, man. You know how this school is. They talk about someone for a couple of days, then they get over it."

Gaara frowned. "That doesn't mean I want to be the center of attention." He liked it when others shied away from him, trying their best to avoid even talking to him. But right now, they didn't care if he was the toughest guy in Konoha. If there was a story to talk about, they were going to talk about it.

Naruto nudged him. "Go out tonight with me and the guys. We're going to Genma's bar. He knows we're all a bunch of high school students, but he doesn't care about that."

The red head looked at Naruto and sighed when he saw the look the blond was giving him. That puppy dog stare was something he absolutely hated. But he knew how to get Gaara to say yes, apparently.

"Fine, I'll go. Don't expect me to be the life of the party though."

"Since when are you _ever_ the life of the party?"

That caused Gaara to chuckle softly, right before the bell rang signaling time for lunch. At least after this was his last class, where he would see Sakura. Today was the auditions. Basically he was going to try out and be a parent. He didn't want to be Romeo, because he knew Sakura would be Juliet. So damned cliché. This isn't a fairytale.

Heading outside towards the smoke pit, he stopped when he heard voices whispering from around the corner. Instead, he hid and listened in on their conversation.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you want revenge on Gaara for breaking your nose…" That made him smile. Served that bastard right. "But I don't think we should. He could do so much worse if he wanted to."

Gaara heard Sasuke shove Ino against the building. "You're here to be pretty. Not here to give me advice that I won't listen to. You're the one who told me to push him into the pool since he was talking to Sakura. Well, he made the big mistake of messing with me."

Ino grunted. "Sasuke-kun… you're hurting me." That's when he let her go and they both headed for the cafeteria.

Gaara stepped out and continued on his way toward the smoker's area. Why did Ino want Sasuke to push him into the pool for talking to Sakura? That absolutely made no sense. It wasn't any of her business who the pinkette hung out with, was it?

Oh wait, that's how the popular chain worked. Sakura was a part of Ino's group, so he guessed that meant she would have to forever be in her group. How annoying.

That's why he was glad he wasn't popular. If he truly wanted to be, he could. If he changed what he wore and how he presented himself, others would probably take a liking to him. Especially females. They were all _over_ Sasuke and he was a douchebag.

Shaking his head, Gaara lit his cigarette and took a drag of it. There had to be some way that he could get Sakura out of his life. He didn't want her there, no matter how much he hated to admit that she interested him.

Maybe he should get a girlfriend? There was no one in this school that would date him, not unless he was cool. Well, there is this one girl, Matsuri, but she got on his last fucking nerves. So that ruled her out. Forget it. He would just have to deal with this his own way.

Footsteps approached and he hoped to God it wasn't Sakura, because he truly didn't feel like dealing with her right now. But instead, it was only Shikamaru to come smoke as well. Thank goodness. He has no idea what he would say if he saw Sakura.

"Hey man," Shikamaru said, before taking a drag of his own cigarette, "I heard what happened at my party. Troublesome."

Gaara flicked his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, while placing his hands inside of his jacket. "It's nothing. Do you know how to get a girl off your ass?"

Shikamaru snorted. "I wouldn't know, I don't really have girls swooning over me. It's such a drag if you ask me."

That was something they could both agree on. "So you have absolutely no idea? Well, that's just awesome."

"You're talking about Sakura, right? Man, don't even try. That girl is more determined than anyone I have ever seen. More than Naruto and you know how that knucklehead can get."

He was right. That meant he was going to have to deal with her differently. What could he possibly do? Even though he hasn't seen her all day, that didn't mean she was actually going to listen to what he said at that party. Damnit.

* * *

Later that night, Gaara sat in the back of Genma's bar, with his three usual friends sitting around him. There was an awkward silence, but he didn't really mind. When Naruto got to talking, there was no use in telling him to shut up.

Gaara looked around the table and saw Kiba looking for a girl to hit on, Shikamaru looking as if he wanted to kill someone for dragging him there, and Naruto, who was playing with a quarter. The way he chose his friends amazes him sometimes. Oh well, they were awesome when they wanted to be.

"Alright, this is troublesome. Can I go home?" Shikamaru asked with a cigarette in his mouth.

Naruto slammed his hands down onto the table. "NO! We're going to have a guy's night! No one is leaving until _someone_ scores with a hot girl!"

The red head turned to look at the blond as if he were an idiot. "You do realize we're all under-aged where the women are probably twenty-one and older?"

He sighed. "You're right. Maybe we should just go to the teen club down the street. I thought you guys would want to drink, but I guess I was wrong."

They all stood up and made their way toward the door; ready to get out as fast as they could. For some reason, Gaara regrets even coming out. This is why he usually stayed at home during the week. Honestly, who goes out to a bar when they have to get up early the next day?

His thoughts stopped when he saw _her_ heading into the club that they were going to. That made him stop in his tracks, obviously not too pleased with seeing her go in. That was enough to get him to go home, but when he was about to suggest that to Naruto, the blond gave him a puppy dog pout.

This damned blond was going to be the death of him. Why was he so intent on having a guy's night? It's not like they all didn't see each other during school hours. Maybe he just wanted to talk to him about something? Naruto wasn't good at sharing his feelings. Mostly because when he had some, he had no idea how to talk to the girl without putting his foot in his mouth.

He said things like, "NICE RACK!", which was just embarrassing for the male species. The female he usually told it to would slap his face so hard, Naruto would be bruised for a week.

"Naruto, she's in there, I cannot go."

"Why are you so insistent on this?"

Gaara sighed irritably. "Because her friend Ino and Sasuke have it out for me. I do not feel like dealing with all of this drama. You know that!"

Naruto blinked. "But aren't you the one who is usually not afraid of anything? Sasuke may be a threat, but you'll kick his ass like always, right? Come on, don't be such a crybaby."

Even though he hated to admit it, Naruto was right. Gaara wasn't scared of this, he just didn't like it. Especially not for some girl that wasn't worth it. Fine, he would do as Naruto said, but he refused to talk to her if it came down to it.

Once they were inside, swaying bodies moved and grinded against the beat all over the dancefloor. Gaara was shoved and pulled back and forth between two females, but when he gave them a death glare they finally stopped. Why did he agree on this again?

Looking up, Gaara saw her dancing with her friend Hinata Hyuga. Despite her being shy, that girl could move her hips, but that wasn't who he was looking at. Sakura was in his attention now and he moved towards her, with Naruto yelling at him to stop.

She must have noticed him, because now she was headed in his direction as well, leaving Hinata to dance with Tenten. She was seductive and sexy, which was surprising. Gaara liked how she was dressed too, but he probably wouldn't tell her that she looked good in the black tight dress.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled over the music.

He grabbed her hips, unable to help himself because she was just too damn thrilling not to touch, and brushed his lips against her ear. "Hanging with Naruto."

Sakura giggled. "Then why are you dancing with me?"

"Maybe to make the gossip about us continue?"

"Mm, I like that idea."

Gaara stopped talking after that and realized he was breaking what he said at the party, but decided that he didn't give a shit. Honestly, who would when they had this beautiful woman dancing with him when she could be with anyone?

"You look nice."

"So do you." She replied with a smile.

He sighed then and stepped away from her, deciding it was best that he should just stop this mess they were doing. "Why are you teasing me?"

Sakura blinked in confusion. "I'm not teasing you. I want to get to know you… Gaara."

Frowning, the red head shoved her out of the way and left the club, leaving her behind. She had no idea why he suddenly just left but she figured it was because of what she said. Did he not understand what she wanted? Men were so clueless, especially when they were confused about what they wanted.

She refused to give up, however, because there was something in his eyes that told her she shouldn't. He was begging for her. He needed her, even though he won't admit this to himself. Sakura was determined let him figure it out, but not on his own.

She had no idea why she was so intent on being his friend and she knew Ino didn't like it, but the blond was going to have to get over it.

* * *

A/N: I'm curious as to what other couples I should add on here. What do you guys think?


End file.
